The Dreem World
by mrs. alec
Summary: What if there are more creatures than Vampires and Wolfs. The rarest of them all is a young girl named Ashley. All the creatues want her for them selfs? Can Alec save her or will she be left scared?
1. The Cullen

**Hey guys this is my first story so just tell me if you like it. And I am one of those writers that feeds off reviews. Also for people who review and likey my story I have a binder with 34 pages to this story so if your really good I will write a lot also any suggestions will be taken maybe used and dedicated to you **

**Hope you like happy reading**

The Dream World

Ashley's POV

There we were we had just got to the Cullen's and Alec let me have my mind back. I gasped.

"What did I tell you about that" I told and slapped him across the face. Why the hell did I do that, my hand was in pain. Why the hell did I do that? That was so stupid he is a rock. "GOD, FUCK, SHIT." He took my hand in his and snickered.

He was lucky he was cute. That power of his was going to get him in trouble with me.

We walked to the door and thought out Edward, Alec and Ashley are here. He was there in a blink of an eye. After he opened the door he walked over and gave me a big hug, I hadn't realized he had let go of my hand till it was squished in Edward's hug." Ouch, ouch, ouch. "I said in a soft tone.

He quickly released me and stepped back. "I'm so sorry" He must have thought he squeezed me to hard or something.

I held up my hand "it wasn't you." "Then what happened?" he asked. "Well umm…. I kind of hurt it by, well slapping Alec," I answered. "Wh-what, why would u do that, he is a rock," he tried to get out while snickering. "I'll have Carlisle look at it, but you have to stop trying to beat us vampires," he said still snickering.

We walked in the house and Nessie had her hand on Emmett's fore head and he was laughing, she must have been showing him what I did. I was embarrassed and angry.

"Rose will you take Emmett up stairs. Sit please," he said tapping the couch. So I and Alec sat down with him.

"Is Emmett always like this? You know what I would like to take one across his face right now but instead of it hurting me it hurting him," I huffed out.

Every one's eyes were now placed behind me. I bet he was right behind me. I turned around yap I was right. Stood up and back slowly backwards towards the door but instead of hitting the ground Emmett caught me by the neck. "Well, well, well what do I have here; looks to me like a tasty little treat.


	2. Ouch Emmet That Realy Hurt

Apparently Alec heard me stop breathing along with the rest of the family. My hand was still hurting and to top that off Emmet had it pushed to the wall. I let out a loud whimper in pain, causing Emmet to quickly let go of me. I tumbled to the ground.

Alec began to yell at Emmet "what the hell Emmet you could have killed her," he let out with a growl.

Alec came over to where I was sitting and carefully picked me up and sitting me on the sofa.

"Are you ok Ashley, does anything hurt," Carlisle asked in a conserved tone.

"Well my hand and now my neck," I said glaring at Emmet.

"Hey, hey, hey I was just playing around," Emmet said.

"Well look at my neck," I spat back, lifting my hair from my neck.

I heard Alec's growl as I revealed my bruised neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was pressing that hard," Emmet said apologetic.

My eyes were now on Jazz as I felt a wave of want come over me. His eyes were black with thirst. As I started backing away afraid of what was soon to come, I tripped hitting my head roughly on the table. Next thing I knew I was laying in the study with a rag pressed to my head.

"Alec is back in Italy he said he would be back soon after you woke up," Carlisle said.

I looked to the corner of the room and there sat Emmet. I gasped. Scooting back till I hit Carlisle. Emmet only pulled me back to him.

"I am so, so, so, so sorry Ashley please forgives me, I was just playing around. Then they sent of your blood smelt so well. Until I heard you whimper in pain. That brought me back," Emmet said.

My head was hurting so I layer my head back down and closed my eyes but, caslile made me open them back up.

"Gosh can I please get some rest," I murmured

"Sorry sweetie but you have a concussion you can't sleep till I'm sure you will be fine," Carslile added.


End file.
